1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple purpose tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a multiple purpose tool having tools useful to have available in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple purpose (xe2x80x9cmulti-purposexe2x80x9d), compact tools providing a variety of other tools, such as a tool with moveable jaws as well as pivotably mounted tools which may be pivoted into and out of a channel within the handle of the tool for selective use are known in the art. However, the known multi-purpose tools typically do not contain those tools which are commonly useful to have available in an automobile, and do not contain tools specific to automobiles. Moreover, such multi-purpose tools do not include an efficient scraper tool which can be selectively retracted into a handle and extended into an appropriate orientation for effective use, such as with the scraping edge perpendicular to the longitudinal, major axes of the tool handles. While foldable tools, such as knives, can conceivably be used for scraping purposes (such as scraping ice from a windshield), the blade of these tools generally extend from the pivot point along the longitudinal, major axis of the tool handle, rather than perpendicular to the handle, as in conventional scrapers with fixed scraping blades. This orientation results in an inefficient application of scraping force to the scraping edge. Further, since the back of the scraper is supported only by the user""s hand, the majority of the exerted force is applied through the pivot point, increasing the risk of tool breakage and user injury.
Compound, multi-purpose tools having foldable handles and at least one tool with moveable jaws, such as pliers, foldable into the handles typically have handles with a U-shaped channel into which the remaining pivotably tools may be stored. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862, entitled xe2x80x9cPocket Multiple Toolxe2x80x9d, discloses foldable pliers with each handle having a single U-shaped channel that houses the plier jaws and several other pivoting tools. The channels are arranged to face inward when the pliers are closed so that they surround the jaws. However, this arrangement prevents use of the pivoting tools when the pliers are folded. Further, access to a tool other than the pliers requires more than the single step of extending the desired tool, since the pliers must also be unfolded.
Reversing the direction of the channel on the handles allows the pivoting tools to be used without opening the pliers members. However, the structural integrity of the U-channel must be compromised to accommodate the plier jaws when the tool is folded. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,114, entitled xe2x80x9cFolding Multi-Toolxe2x80x9d, discloses folding pliers with U-channels in the handles configured to open outward when the pliers are folded. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of that patent, a hole must be cut through the bottom wall of the channel to accommodate the folded plier jaws. The hole not only makes the handle less comfortable to grasp when using the pliers, but also may reduce the structural integrity and strength of the handle. The hole further exposes the pivoting tools stored in the channel, including the cutting surface of knife blades, and thus increases the risk of injury when the pliers are used.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention a compact, foldable, multiple purpose (xe2x80x9cmulti-purposexe2x80x9d) tool is provided with a plurality of tools for use in or with an automobile. Preferably, the multi-purpose tool includes jaw members retractable into a first storage area of the handles and a plurality of different tools positioned in a second storage area of the foldable handles and accessible when the jaws are retracted.
The jaw members preferably have a jaw pivot axis and tangs extending from the jaw pivot axis away from the jaw members. Preferably, the handles are pivotable along an axis through the tangs substantially parallel to the jaw pivot axis. The jaw members are stored within first channels in the handles, the outside surfaces of the jaw members being nested within the channels. The jaw members together form a jawed tool, such as pliers or scissors.
A second channel is provided in each handle of the tool opposite the first channel in which the jaw members are stored. In one embodiment, the first and second channels are side by side such that the channels have an S-shaped cross-section in a region of the handles where the first and second channels are coextensive. A variety of other tools useful to have available in an automobile may be stored within the second channels in the handles. The other tools are accessible for use when the jaw members are in their retracted, stored position. Thus, the handles may be in a folded position when these other tools are used, so that the handles, together, form a single handle for these other tools. When the multi-purpose tool is unfolded to use the jawed tool, the second channels cover the other tools to provide a safe and comfortable gripping surface for the handles of the jawed tool.
At least some of the additional tools are pivotable along a pivot axis substantially parallel to the pivot axis of the jaw members and the tangs. The pivoting tools may be connected either to an end of a handle adjacent the connection point of the jaw members, on an axis separate from or combined with a pivot axis of a jaw member, or to an end of the handles opposite the connection point of the jaw members. Other tools may be fixedly mounted to a handle.
The multi-purpose tool of the present invention preferably include at least one of the following tools: a scraper, a Phillips head screwdriver, a flathead screwdriver, a flashlight, a cutting blade, a tire pressure gauge, and a fuse puller. Any or all of such tools may be pivotably coupled to a handle of the multi-purpose tool of the present inventions for selective retraction into the second channel of the handle for storage or extraction to a working position. Others of such tools may be fixedly coupled to one of the handles of the multi-purpose tool.
Preferably a scraper is pivotably mounted to one of the handles to permit the scraper to pivot out of the second channel of the handle in excess of 180xc2x0 to a working position in which the scraping edge is substantially perpendicular to the major, or longitudinal axes of the handles at an end of the handles. Such orientation of the scraper with respect to the handles allows force to be applied to the scraper along the longitudinal axes of the handles, normal to the scraping edge, thus improving both efficiency and safety.
Preferably, a locking mechanism is associated with the pivotably mounted tools to lock the tools either into the retracted storage position or in an extended working position so that the tool does not accidentally retract into its storage channel during use. A locking mechanism may be provided for each pivotably mounted tool for either or both such locking functions. Most preferably, each tool has its own locking mechanism for at least one locking function.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, features of the present invention.